Robin Hood and England, Walking Through the Forest
by Gosurori-Otaku
Summary: Robin shook his head in disbelief. Was this man serious?


**For the Kink Meme. Re-edited, because I just realised there's like a billion typos in this. Also, I will probably write other Hetalia stories with similar subject matter, but I will probably stick with UK folk-heroes.**

Almost there. Another few steps and he'd be safe from the Sheriff. Too bad only one hand was free, but Little John and Will Scarlet were busy distracting the guards and this particular castle had very little riches. At least this small sack held enough to ensure that the village's population could afford to eat for another few months.

Robin carefully looked around, peering into the darkness, wondering if his plan would be foiled and he'd be caught by an ambush in the shadows.

"Oi. Robin."

Robin practically jumped out of his skin from shock. Who the hell was that?

He spun to face whoever had called him.

"Who are you?"

The blond man across the courtyard showed no sign of being one of Nottingham's men. He didn't look like a mercenary. In fact, if anything, he reminded Robin of Richard the Lionheart. God, Richard was who his country needed right now.

Appearances could be very decieving.

"I don't think you need to know the answer to that."

Robin reached for his bow, extremely slowly, careful not to drop the bag of gold.

"I wouldn't advise that, either. You couldn't kill me with that. Anyway, I'm not here to catch you or anything."

Robin hesitated before asking his question to this weird man, slightly scared of what his answer would be.

"What do you want?"

"I'd actually quite like to talk. Anyway, you don't have to creep around in the shadows like that. The gate over there's open, and your Merry Men have distracted the guards rather well, if I do say so myself." The man smiled proudly at his last statement.

Robin raised an eyebrow and followed the weird man, against his better judgement. He knew it was incredibly stupid, but this man connected with something deep inside of Robin. It wasn't exactly friendship, and it was nothing like affection- after all, Maid Marion was waiting for him patiently, perfectly. His friends were risking their lives for him. It was more a sense of companionship that everyone in his homeland shared. The same thing that made him try to help the poor people in the nearby villages.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Robin asked.

"Anything, really. I just really wanted to meet you. You're probably the most famous man in the country, you know."

"Really?" Robin hadn't expected his exploits were that great.

"Your name will be practically a legend, I think." The man nodded. "Keep up the good work."

Another question burned brightly in Robin's mind. Any longer with John and the Sheriff in charge, then Richard wouldn't have a home anymore! Everyone would be dead, himself included.

"Are... are you from King Richard? Is he coming back soon? Please tell me! If we have to wait much longer, then the King won't have anywhere to return home to! John is crippling us!" All the worries Robin had been shouldering by himself began spilling from his mouth. "I don't know how much longer we can go on like this! We're going to get caught soon, and there's no way John will spare us! When that happens, the peasants are going to die! I'm going to die!"

The blond listened. When Robin had finally managed to blurt out the last of his anxieties, the stranger gave a small smile.

"You're doing an amazing job. I'm glad you're working so hard to protect my people. I know Richard is, too. Don't worry so much. He'll be back soon enough. Then you and your men will be known throughout the land. You'll be the stuff of legends, I should think. I'll make sure of it."

Robin shook his head. This man must be wrong. No one could see the future or know such things with such certainty. More to the point, there was no way that Robin and his men could win. All they could do was stall the inevitable.

"Who are you? How do you know such things?" Robin demanded. "Are you a witch? Some kind of sorcerer?"

The man looked bemused.

"Of course not! Anyway, even if I told you, there's no way you'd believe me." He paused. "Ah. I believe it's time for you to head home. Your men are going to be weary, and they'll want to see some kind of reward for their injuries." He patted Robin's arm. "Goodbye."

The man walked away through the pitch-black forest.

Robin glanced in the direction the man went in. There would be no point in following that idiot. He sighed, and began trudging towards his hideout, almost glad that the stranger had come. At least his predicitons would give Marion hope, lighting up her face like the sun to sky. They would probably spur his men on, no matter how ridiculous they sounded to Robin.

Maybe there was a small spark of hope for them, after all.

**Any and all comments are extremely welcome! :)**


End file.
